Next Stop: The Falls
by GorgonSisters
Summary: Vampire Diaries, Buffy and Harry Potter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Next Stop: The Falls **

Medusa & Stheno

**Chapter 1**

Damon sat in this group of people, uninterested in their small talk. He wanted to take his Elena to the darkness and make her eternally his, though, she chose his brother over him. He snorted, that idiotic fool he thought as he looked over to Stefan, ignoring the questioning stares of the rest of the group.

Elena turned away from Damon, sitting comfortably in Stefan's arms; she turned to a girl with blonde hair. "So, where do you come from Buffy?" She asked casually. "Well, Dawn and I are from a town so small it's hardly even on the map, that's part of the reason why we moved here" Buffy said from her seat "and the schools closed".

"The schools closed? Why would it be closed halfway through the school year?" Caroline asked with a confused look on her face. Damon laughed slightly, "what about the rest of them?" he glanced at the group of young ladies and men standing behind the so called Buffy. They look delicious he thought to himself. Stefan glanced at Damon with warning.

"They closed because there was almost no one there and... oh, hooligans" Buffy replied. "Hooligans?" Stefan asked. "They totally trashed the school, just ask Robin" She looked at a tall, dark-skinned bald man "He was the principle of Sunnydale High".

"Hmm..." Damon said uninterested as he stood up and left the room. Walking towards the front door, he opened in quickly, letting it slam against the wall next to it. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the thing standing behind it. Its hand was raised to knock on the wood of the door. Its skin was sagged and falling in folds from his body. "Hi... uh... is Buffy Summers here? She's an old friend" The thing said.

"Clem!" Buffy said in greeting as she pushed past Damon, hugging the creature before her. "Why are you here?" She asked as she stepped back, walking into a dumbstruck Damon Salvatore. "What are you?" Damon asked; his voice rising as he ignored Buffy, his full attention on this thing. "Ah... he has a skin condition... it's very serious but he won't die" Buffy said quickly with a smile. "I met him through a friend of mine, who isn't here" She said, sadness clouding her words. "Aw, I heard about Spike, Come and give me a hug... again" Clem said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"Won't ask" Damon said with disgust as he pushed pass Buffy and Clem, stepping into the safety of the night. "Don't mind him, my brother is a little... neurotic" Stefan said as he ushered them out of the doorway, closing the door behind them.

"Stefan, do you know any cheap, good hotels me and my friends could stay at?" Buffy asked. "Well, there are not many places to stay... This is probably the biggest so you should stay here. You'll just have to run it by Mrs Flowers. She's the land... lady?" Elena laughed, "Well, a lord is a guy so it would have to be lady". A smile stretched across her face.

"Well is she here at the moment?" Buffy said with a smile on her face, she liked this girl already. "Yeah, I'll go get her" Stefan walked through one of what seemed like a million doors.

"Mrs Flowers" Stefan called as he stepped out the back door into a well-tended garden. "Yes dear?" she asked as she looked up from the rose bush she was tending to. A straw hat had been placed neatly on her mess of grey hair. "I have some friends that would like to stay here. Could you come and meet them?" Stefan asked with a smile stretched across his face. "Yes yes" She replied as she nodded to Stefan with thanks for holding the door open for her.

Stefan followed her, slowing to close the ancient door behind them. "There's quite a few of them in there" Stefan said as they neared the front room. Mrs Flowers nodded and stepped into the room. "Hi" she greeted them with a warm smile. Giles stepped from behind the group, "Theo, Theo is that you?" He asked. Mrs Flowers smile got wider as the word "Ripper" escaped her lips. She gave him a hug, getting interrupted by Xander saying "You two know each other?" from his spot next to Willow.

"For many, many years" Mrs Flowers said before whispering to Giles "I never thought that I'd see you again Ripper". Stefan smiled warmly, "A happy reunion. So... are they allowed to stay?" "Yes, yes of course" Mrs Flowers laughed, "Stefan can show you to your rooms, by the way he's been wandering these halls he should know the place by now. I need to get back to my garden" She said walking away.

"Ok, up those stairs" Stefan said as he nodded towards a wooden staircase set in a spiral that seemed to disappear into darkness at the top. "Thanks" Buffy said as she picked up two of the heaviest bags and started up the stairs Faith followed suit. "This place is pretty old so I'd watch your step" Elena called after them while looking at her watch, "Oh shoot! I have to get home" she said as she turned to Stefan. "See you tomorrow" she smiled and waved at the rest of the people in the room before leaving, the front door coming to a silent thud behind her.

"Well… you got anything to eat?" Xander asked as his eyes fell on the spot where Elena was just standing. Willow frowned, "Can't think about anything but your stomach can you?" she asked as she punched him lightly in his arm. "Nope!" Xander beamed, his eyes lighting up as the rest of the room laughed. "Come on; let's go find you some food" Stefan said as he lead the way to the kitchen, "PB and J alright?" He asked on the way, making light conversation. "Sure" Xander replied as he followed.

"You all need to keep in shape still" Willow said as she looked towards the remaining potentials. "Just because Sunnydale went KAPOOF it doesn't mean you can slack off, now go and help Buffy and Faith or go and train, the backyard looked big enough from the view I got of it" she said as she turned and followed Xander, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself". Kennedy nodded "let's go then", her brown hair bobby up and down in her ponytail.

Chao-Ahn groaned, "她想要什麼呢？ (What does she want now?)" She murmured as she followed the others into the backyard, passing Willow, Stefan and Xander on the way. "Pain is your friend and not your enemy" Willow murmured as she watched them pass, reclining on the edge of the kitchen bench. Chao-Ahn sighed, "到底是什麼，她說什麼？ (What the hell is she talking about?)" She murmured as she passed through the door that Kennedy held open. She was greeted by the warm sun hitting her pale skin. She smiled.

"Hurry up" Kennedy called as she hurried past the group and stood in the middle of a large grass area in the yard. The remaining potentials sighed in unison, "yes" the murmured as they formed a rouged line. Kennedy frowned, "pair up" she called as she went to stand by Colleen. "Free Sparring" she said as she fell into a back stance, Colleen doing the same. "Start!" she yelled as she blocked a kick from Colleen, returning one of her own. "Good" Kennedy said as she exhaled. Colleen smiled, ducking low.

"Don't wreck my garden now!" Mrs Flowers called from next to the rose bush as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. Kennedy paused for a second, "Don't worry" she answered. Colleen took advantage of her pause and threw a punch, hitting Kennedy in the stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs, she grunted in pain as she tried to breath. "Good" she praised Colleen breathlessly, "Very good".

Buffy laughed, "Suck it up Kennedy" she called one of the million balconies. Faith walked onto the balcony behind Buffy, chuckling slightly. "Keep it up, you need to keep fit in case something happens" Faith yelled as she pulled on her jacket, the black leather shinning in the setting sun. The group grunted "we know".

Stefan, Willow and Xander stepped into the backyard. "What are they doing?" Stefan asked Willow, curious to why they were fighting each other. "Tae Kwon Do, they like to stay fit" Willow said after a pause. "Right…" Stefan said slowly. "Yes, they are total health nuts" Xander said, a huge smile was plastered on his face. "Unlike you, you're just a goof" Willow said as she looked around the yard for Clem.

"Hey Clem!" she called as she spotted him reclining on a pool chair in the shade of a willow tree at the edge of the yard. "Catching some z's?" she asked as she neared him. Her red hair was bouncing around her shoulders. "Yeah" He replied, "You don't get much when you have kittens screeching into your ears". Willow laughed, "Kitten poker?" she asked, "I really don't understand why you'd bet kittens". "Their tasty, when their not annoying that is" he replied. "Tasty? What weird sense of taste. Do you have to cook kitten before you eat it?" Willow asked as she sat against the tree, her fingers picking at the browning grass. "If you don't want it squirming around in your mouth" He replied as he closed his eyes. "Wow" Willow said as she watched the potentials.

"Kittens? You eat kittens?" Stefan asked as he walked up to them. Clem sighed, "Yes I eat kittens. What's wrong with that? Their tasty and they have a sort of crunch to them that reminds me of nuts". "I guess nothing, considering the cuisine that's appearing in the world, but I still find that a little weird" Stefan replied, his eyebrows drawn together. "Hey Clem" Willow called from where she was sitting. "Yeah?" He asked. "Don't eat Mr Kitty Fantastico" She said as her mind drifted. "I love that Kitten, he is sooo cute. I would never eat him" Clem said as he propped himself on his arm, turning towards Willow. "Good" Willow said absentmindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm here to enrol my sister" Buffy said as she talked to the Jan, the lady behind the front desk. Jan had pulled her grey hair into a high bun and she wore her glasses on the edge of her nose. "Ok, fill in this form, and she can start tomorrow" Jan said in a bored tone as she handed a piece of paper over the desk. Buffy grabbed it and took a look at it, taking a pen out of Jan's hand. "Ok" Buffy said as she went to sit in one of the chairs off to the side, taking Dawn with her.

"Name… Dawn Summers. How old are you?" Buffy began, the pen leaving black squiggles on the page. "I'm 15" Dawn replied in irritation "you should know that". "Oh, I do. I just feel like being annoying today" Buffy smiled as she continued the application, finishing it within a matter of seconds. "There, all done" she said with a smile as she brought the piece of paper and the pen back over to the front desk. "Here you go" Jan said as she handed over a timetable "she's going to need this". "Thank you" Buffy said as she turned and gave it to Dawn, "Better be off now" she walked towards the door with Dawn in tow.

"That wasn't too bad now" Buffy said as she made the way to Stefan's car, the keys in hand. He had said that he would go over to Elena's house after school, entrusting Buffy with the keys. "Stefan's car is sweet" Dawn said as she looked it over, "wonder how much it costed". "We couldn't afford anything like this anyways" Buffy said as she unlocked the doors. "I know, but still. Could you image if we did. It would be sooo cool!" Dawn replied as she slid into the front passenger seat. "Don't I wish I got paid for my job" Buffy said as she shut her door carefully and pushed the keys into the ignition. "We could be living the dream by now, considering how many… uh… things you killed" Dawn said as she pulled the zipper on her jacket up, the purple fabric getting caught for about a second. Buffy frowned "I know" as she put her foot on the accelerator and drove out of the schools parking lot.

"You know, I may need to be able to protect myself one day…" Dawn said, trying to resurrect an old topic. "Dawn…" Buffy sighed, turning her head slightly to take a look at her, "You know I'm not going to allow it. I CAN NOT lose you". "Yeah, well… think about how I felt two years ago" Dawn said, frustration seeping into her voice. Buffy frowned, "This conversation is over. I am NOT talking about it Dawn". "Fine" Dawn exhaled. "Fine" Buffy counted lamely as she turned her attention back to the road. "What if I get into trouble and no one could find me? What about then… You remember what happened with Harmony?" Dawn continued as she watched the houses pass by. "People did find you then Dawn, and drop the topic. We are back at the boarding house" Buffy said feeling exhausted. "Whatever…" Dawn said with disappointment as she waited for her sister to park the car.

"Buffy!" Clem called from the doorway, "want to play cards?" he asked as he held up a deck of cards and a handful of poker chips. "Not at this moment, you can teach Dawn… Without the chips" She said as she strode over to the stained glass door. "Aw, ok. Cards?" Clem replied as he turned to Dawn and held the deck up, tucking the poker chips into his pockets. "Sure" Dawn said cheerfully as she stepped away from the car and towards the door. Buffy smiled gloomily as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Wonder how Spikes going…" Buffy murmured as she opened the fridge, looking for something she could eat. "Who's Spike?" Someone said from behind Buffy, making her jump and hit her head. "Jesus bloody Christ!" she yelled as she spun around "don't sneak up on me like that!" Damon chuckled, "Jesus bloody Christ? Not Christian are you?" he asked. "Sorta, a very bad one at that" Buffy said as she calmed herself down. "How do you become a bad Christian? Didn't think it was possible" Damon mused as he rested against the bay. "Oh you know, believe in all the crap but don't follow the rules real well. Just the basics" Buffy said, trying to put on an 'it doesn't really matter' attitude.

"Right…" Damon said, sounding disinterested "You never answered my question". "What question?" Buffy asked innocently. "Oh you know, the one on who's Spike… he… or she… has quite an interesting name" Damon mused. "Oh… that question. Well, Spike is an old friend who… died" Buffy said reluctantly, hoping Damon wouldn't continue chasing this subject. "So… Spike was a good friend?" Damon asked, amusing himself with Buffy's reactions. "No, not really" Buffy said as she turned back towards the fridge, closing the door carefully, "nothing in there anyways" she muttered as she bent over to look into a cupboard. "God, I would die for a Twinkie" Buffy murmured as she moved a few boxes around. "Won't we all?" Willow said from behind Buffy as she opened the fridge, taking out several bottles of water.

Buffy laughed, "I'm guessing those are for the potentials" she inclined her head to the bottles in Willow's hands. "These?" Willow held the bottles up "Yeah, they've been getting their grove on keeping in shape". Buffy laughed, "At least their doing something proactive, all I've done since we've got here is unpack whatever I had and enrol Dawn into the local high school". "Hey, I've been their 'bag lady' I've been rushing around for them instead of doing what I want to do" Willow said. "How are you holding up by the way?" Buffy asked as she pulled out a box of Count Chocula "Mmm… at least there's something worth eating". Willow laughed, "I'm fine". "Good. That's real good" Buffy replied absentmindedly as she pulled a shallow bowl out of the cupboard.

"Better take these out then" Willow said as she walked out the door that lead to the backyard. "Ok, I'll just… poor me a bowl of cereal. Not that I wasn't doing that already" Buffy muttered as she pulled the milk out of the fridge, drowning the cereal in it.

"Hand those assignments in before your two weeks are up" Alaric called from the front of the classroom as he waited for the bell to ring, signalling that it was time to leave the school grounds for the day. The class echoed groans as they sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for the bell themselves. The silent clicks of the second hand moving echoed through the suspense that filled the room. The bell sounded with a high pitched squeal, the class letting out collective sighs as they stood up from their desks and made their escape.

"Elena, Stefan" Alaric called as he shuffled the papers that were sitting loosely on his desk. Elena frowned and changed her course to the teacher with Stefan in tow. "Yes?" she asked when she got there. "Who are those new people in town?" Alaric asked, not taking his eyes off the papers. "I've no idea completely but I'm pretty sure their just normal people. They turned up looking a little shabby though and they seem to like their martial arts. They haven't told us where they're from but their leader seems to be the blonde girl, Buffy" Stefan said, the words flowing from his mouth with ease. "Buffy? What a curious name" Alaric mused as he looked towards Stefan. "My exact thoughts…" Stefan said, his eyebrows pulling tightly together.

"It's weird don't you think? How they just show up out of nowhere and they seem to be very secretive and keep to themselves" Elena said as she looked towards the door, hoping no one would come through the door. "It's not that unusual for people to be secretive and keep to themselves when they are in new territory but it does seem unusual when you think about it. I heard one of them is starting up here tomorrow. It looks like they're going to be staying for a while" Alaric said as he placed all the papers in a desk draw and standing up from his seat. "Yes, the girl… what's her name? Dawn wasn't it?" Elena said as she shuffled through her memory for the right name. "Yes, her name was Dawn. They all seem safe enough though" Stefan said "we should probably wait to see if they are actually a real threat though. Newcomers usually are though. We should keep a close eye on them". "We should" Alaric said "Well, time to go" he signalled for Elena and Stefan to leave in front of him.

"Talk later" Elena said as she walked out of the classroom and took a sharp left, heading down the deserted hallway. Stefan followed, his boots hitting the lineal with heavily echoed thuds. "I hope Damon's not doing anything stupid" Stefan murmured as he fell instep beside Elena. "I won't be surprised if he did. I also wouldn't be surprised if he was lurking in the woods" Elena said as looked up towards Stefan. "Sounds like him don't it?" Stefan replied as they stepped out the schools front doors "Still up for dinner at yours?" Stefan asked, "Because I can always just run home". "Oh, I almost forgot. Yes, still up for dinner" She smiled as she stepped carefully down the stairs.

"Good" Stefan smiled as he opened the driver's door for Elena to get in, "It's your car so you can drive". Elena blushed, the red colour covering her pale cheeks. "Thank you" she mumbled as she slid into the seat. "My pleasure my queen" Stefan said as he bowed, a huge smile creeping onto his face. Elena giggled, "Whoa, that's not something I usually do" She said with surprise. Stefan laughed, "Don't start changing on me now" he murmured as he slid into the passenger seat, his smile widening to show his perfect teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm home!" Elena called as she unlocked the front door, stepping into the warm air inside the house. "In the kitchen" Jenna called from around the corner, the sound of a knife on a chopping board echoing throughout the house. Elena smiled, obviously Jenna remembered, as she hung up her jacket on the bottom of the steps. "Come on" She smiled to Stefan as she dragged him into the kitchen. "Hey Stefan" Jenna called with a smile when she saw them walk into the room. "Hello" Stefan replied politely as he watched Jenna chop up the carrots.

"Where's Jer?" Elena asked as she took a once over of what Jenna seemed to be cooking. "Upstairs, sulking in his room" Jenna replied as she picked the chopping board up and took it to the stove, dumping the freshly chopped carrots into the boiling pot. Elena frowned "He's not going to get over it is he?" she said as she walked over to the pot to look over the rim. "Just give him time" she murmured as she placed a stick of celery onto the chopping board as started chopping away at its green stem. "Mmm… Spaghetti" Elena murmured as she looked at the sauce that was beginning to cook in the red pot. Jenna laughed; "About the only thing I know how to make to" she smiled as she waved them out of the room.

Stefan smiled, "at least you know how to cook something" he said as he walked out of the room behind Elena. "True, now get out, your distracting me" Jenna said with a smile as she turned back to her cooking. "Remember to stir the pasta" Elena called as she ducked her head round the corner before heading up the stairs to her room, picking up her jacket on the way. Jenna sighed, "Never forget" she murmured.

"She forgets doesn't she?" Stefan chuckled as he followed Elena into her room. "Yes, pasta in clumps is pretty bad" Elena laughed as she hung her jacket in her closet and headed into her bathroom. Stefan laughed. "So how's living with those new people been?" Elena asked as she walked back into the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. "Fine, I guess. Their actually pretty loud and the continuous love of martial arts is beginning to get on my nerves" Stefan laughed "And it's only been one… well night". "It seems kind of weird how their always doing their kick-boxing or whatever it is doesn't it?" Elena said as she took a look at her nails. The black nail polish was beginning to peel and crack, she let out a sigh. "Yeah well, we'll just have to show them hospitality for a little while" Stefan said glumly as he fiddled with the blanket on Elena's bed.

"Dinners ready!" Jenna called from the bottom of the stairs. Elena sighed, "I bet she didn't cook it properly" she said glumly as she waited for Stefan to stand before she walked out of the room. "Coming" Jeremy called from behind his door, his voice thick with tears. "I feel so bad" Elena whispered to Stefan when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's not your fault" Stefan reassured her as he pulled her into a hug. "I guess not but still…" Elena mumbled against his chest. "Quick, before it gets cold" Jenna called again. Elena sighed as she pulled away from Stefan and straightened her back. She walked into the room behind Stefan, taking her seat on one side of the table with Stefan seated next to her.

Jeremy walked into the room sluggishly, his eyes red and puffy from tears. "Oh Jer" Elena whispered under her breath as she watched him take his seat across the table.

"Thanks for the dinner Jenna" Stefan smiled as he stood up from the table, standing by Elena's side. "It's no problem at all. We love having you over" she said with a smile as she picked up the empty bowls. "Best be going now" Stefan nodded to the door, "It's getting late". "Bye Stefan" Jenna called as she left the room with an armful of bowls and forks. "Let's go" Elena said with a smile as she followed Stefan to the door, her keys in hand.

"Did you want to drive or shall I?" Elena asked as she recalled the car park after school. "I can if you want" Stefan said as they walked down the driveway to Elena's car. "Ok" Elena smiled as she handed him the keys "you can drive". Stefan laughed as he slipped into the driver's seat and waited for Elena to get in before he pushed the keys into the ignition. The car started with a rumbled jolt, the engine warming up at a steady pace. "To the boarding house" Stefan said slowly as he backed out of the driveway, inching slowly towards the road. "Gosh, you usually drive a whole lot faster" Elena chucked. "Don't want to damage this old car" Stefan said absentmindedly as they reached the road.

Elena frowned, "Don't you dare insult my car!" Elena said, a little anger seeping into her voice. "Hey, sorry" Stefan said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Watch the road!" Elena yelled as Stefan's hands left the steering wheel. "Oops" Stefan said as he swerved the car to miss a tree. Elena glared at him angrily, keeping her mouth tightly shut for a few seconds before reverting her attention to the dimly lit houses that were passing them quickly on the silent road. Stefan sighed, "Wear here" he mumbled as he parked the car on the side of the road. "Good" Elena said, venom filling her voice as she got out of the car and slammed the door, heading toward the house quickly. She knocked on the door quickly, wanting to get away from Stefan.

Damon answered the door, a lazy smile hanging awkwardly on his face. "Hey princess" he greeted Elena as he stepped to the side to let her in, sensing the anger that was radiating off her in thick red waves, "has my brother been up to no good?" he asked innocently. "What do you think" Elena scowled as she walked into the living room, trying to calm herself down.

"Hi Buffy" Elena called with a smile when she caught sight of the blonde girl leaning against the doorframe, her back to Elena. Buffy turned quickly, a smile forming on her lips. "Elena" She said with a voice filled with friendly warmth, "How was school?" she asked. "Like any other day" Elena answered as she sunk into one of the black leather chairs "tiring and rather uneventful". She ignored Stefan when he walked into the room, turning her head away from him when he called her name.

Buffy noticed this, "uneventful huh?" she asked when Stefan left the room. "School was, the drive over her wasn't" Elena said glumly "he almost crashed my car and he insulted it, therefore, insulting me". Buffy chuckled, "mine was far worse honey" she said as she sat next the fireplace, the orange glow filling the otherwise dark room. "How so?" Elena asked curiously, shuffling into a more comfortable position. "Well… there's this guy that was practically crawling on his knees and worshiping where I walk head over heels in love with me" Buffy laughed as she remembered his face, "Well, here's the thing. I didn't love him back and well I was pretty bad. I kissed him once so he'd leave me alone. Never happened. The next day he tried to rape me" Buffy said with a grim laugh as she stared into the flames.

"Whoa, that is actually pretty bad" Elena said, feeling like she's been slapped in the face, "the worlds pretty ugly isn't it. I've never been out of Mystic Falls… the world seems so large and the news makes it look sooo… disastrous" she said, completely zoning at as she ruffled through her memories. "Yes…" Buffy paused, trying to think of a way to put her sentence together. "The world is actually pretty ugly when you get to know it" she continued with a grim frown as she looked towards Faith who was standing in the doorway, clad in her black leather outfit. Buffy sighed, "I have to go" she murmured as she stood up and walked past Faith, grabbing Faith's jacket and pulling her along with her.

"Ok bye then" Elena sighed as she picked a book of the coffee table, the cover read 'Bag of Bones, Stephen King' she snorted. "I don't want to look at or hear anything resembling or is that name for a while" she murmured as she placed the book cover down back on the glass table, hoping she didn't throw it down hard enough to crack. "Harsh" Damon said from behind Elena. Elena jumped out of the chair, "God dammit Damon!" she screamed as she spun around. Damon chuckled, his lopsided grin falling into place "what? I was only commenting on how harsh that was. My dark Elena, are you beginning to hate my half-witted little brother?" "I don't know" she said as she sank back into the chair "I just, don't know how I feel anymore".

"Did you know who changed us?" Damon said as he settled into the chair Buffy was recently sitting in. "No, who?" Elena said, her curiosity running out for the day. "Katherine. You know Katarina. You are the spitting image of her, the doppelganger" Damon replied before taking his glass of whisky to his mouth. "Go on" Elena said with a whisper as she leaned towards the front of her chair. "Katherine fed us her blood, and you know, having enough vampire blood in your system when you die well, you know what happens… Did you want to know who killed us? Our very own father. He shot us while we were helping Katherine when she was about to die. The founding fathers planned on killing her. Stefan was the first to turn; he went back to the mansion to talk to father. Father didn't react very well and Stefan turned on him and drank his life's blood. He then killed Thomas and Honoria Fell before kidnapping a barmaid and forcing me to drink her blood" Damon concluded with a grim smile "So you see, that is the reason I hate my brother so much, why I want to make his death a living hell".

"Whoa, I hope no one heard that. And I now understand why your sooo… rebellious?" Elena said as she straightened her back on the chair. Damon chuckled, "Everyone but you, me and my brother are outside". "That's good" Elena said as she closed her eyes, "that leaves me with a lot to think about. Everyone's in a sharing mood today" Elena mumbled as she shuffled through all the information unsuccessfully, trying to organise the chaos in her mind. "Information overload, I have to go" She said as she stood up slowly and walked towards the front door with ease, sweeping her keys off the table that sat next to the door. "Bye Damon" she said as she closed the door behind her and walking into the night.


End file.
